1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative maple trees known by the scientific name Acer truncatum and the common name “Shantung” maple, and particularly to a new and distinct variety thereof identified as Acer truncatum ‘Baby Dragon’. I discovered it growing in a cultivated area in my nursery in Fort Worth, Tex., in 1994. I have given it the name ‘Baby Dragon’ because of its dwarf size and miniature leaves.
No federally sponsored research or development was involved in this invention.
2. Background
Maple trees provide desirable shade from spring to fall and typically shed their leaves for winter, thereby providing useful surrounding vegetation where summer sunlight may be excessive and winter sunshine is desirable. Displaying striking colors, maple trees are characteristically ornamental and provide pleasing and varying visual effects throughout their foliage period.
The Acer truncatum maple tree, commonly called “Shantung” maple, is a newly introduced tree in the United States which does exceptionally well in the Midwest in hot climates and heavily alkaline soils. Typical fifteen year old Shantung maple trees stand upright and are twenty-eight to thirty-four feet tall, with a spread of twenty to twenty-six feet. Shantung maple leaves generally are characterized by having truncated base lobes near the leaf petiole and by having a prominent central lobe, giving the leaf a distinctly ovate-truncate shape. Fall foliage appears yellow, with occasional areas of lesser reds or orange mixed with yellow, though the latter seldom is repeated in subsequent years.
The instant novel variety of maple tree now discovered is a dwarf variety with small leaves that is ideally suited for rock gardens and foundation planting. ‘Baby Dragon’ maples have thin, willowy branches that give it a weeping, bushy appearance. It always seems to be growing vigorously, but never gets big. The original tree is seventeen years old and only 4′-10″ tall. The tree is a distinctive dwarf maple that should grow to only two (2) meters or so in height and have a dense, weeping, rounded crown with a greater spread than height.
The instant novel variety of maple tree also exhibits vibrant spring and summer new growth colors and not the reddish-purple or green new growth as typical of many Shantung maples. A ‘Baby Dragon’ maple's new growth is pink and exhibits a rare, strong pink in summer. It also exhibits deep yellow and red fall colors similarly to Shantung, but produces more consistent mixed fall colors than typical.
The instant novel variety of maple tree also is a very adaptable and hardy tree that withstands full sun in the Midwest and lower South, whereas other dwarf (typically Japanese) maples easily burn in direct summer sunlight.